Dave-Chantay (Cousins)
The relationship between cousins Chantay Black and Dave Turner was introduced in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview In Season 9, when Dave was introduced, it was revealed that Chantay was his cousin. They were both interested in popularity. Dave also encouraged Chantay to go for Danny Van Zandt after his break up with Leia Chang. Season 9 In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Dave is trying to fit in. He gets in a fight with Bruce to become popular. Dave wants to be on the Anti-Grapevine, but Chantay refuses to put her cousin in the blog until he does something spontaneous. During lunch, in an effort to do something worthy to be in the Anti-Grapevine, Dave puts something into a bottle of cola which causes it to bubble out and spill soda everywhere. Chantay and Anya MacPherson witness the entire event from the caf line. Dave asks Chantay if she'll put him in her blog but, yet again, she refuses. Dave then pees in a jug and pours it in Bruce's locker to get back at him for their eariler altercation. He and Bruce decide to meet in the alley after school with the whole school spectating the fight. Before the fight, thinking that Bruce will kill him, Dave decides to give Chantay his David Bose jersey. She then jokingly asks him if he wants her to walk him home, but he refuses saying that he'll fight Bruce. He then leaves, leaving Chantay worried. Bruce refuses to fight him, but he pulls out a balloon full of urine and throws it at Dave. He actually thinks that Dave was pretty gutsy in his prank. Dave achieves instant popularity and gets his wish. Chantay writes about him in her blog. In Waiting for a Girl Like You, Dave helps Chantay set up for Power Squad practice, and Dave tells Chantay that he saw that something was up between Leia and Danny. Chantay tells him to mind his own business, but Dave encourages her to go for it since she's had a crush on him for a long time. Chantay reveals that she told Leia to dump Danny, and Dave says that he is impressed, telling her that she got herself into the situation. She says she can't ever go out with him, but Dave doesn't believe her since Danny came to see Chantay. Chantay agrees to meet up with Danny, and Dave gives her a thumbs up. Season 10 In Drop the World (2), at K.C. Guthrie's apartment, Dave answers the phone where Chantay tells him to inform K.C. that Jenna Middleton is in labor. Degrassi Minis In Good Times, Bruce tells Dave that he thinks Chantay is hot, and Dave reminds him that she is his cousin. Trivia *They both craved popularity. *Chantay was embarrassed to be seen around Dave. *They were the Degrassi Franchise's second set of cousins, the first being Arthur Kobalewscuy and Dorothy. Like Chantay, Arthur was embarrassed by Dorothy. *They are both friends with Jenna Middleton. *Chantay had a conflict with Dave's ex-girlfriend Alli Bhandari. *Dave had a crush on Chantay's friend Fiona Coyne. Gallery degrassi9060031-new.jpg degrassi9060082-new.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png Screen Shot 2012-10-18 at 8.11.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-18 at 8.18.27 AM.png 878u.png jhhgg.png uioiy.png Season9-GALLERY 282129.jpg Season9-GALLERY_281229.jpg Degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg Normal 906 (107).jpg Normal 906 (111).jpg Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships